The prior art has evolved a number of devices for counting coins, for wrapping coins, or for counting and wrapping coins. Typically, these devices include a trough for holding the coins while they are counted and a cooperating scale which measures ("counts") the number of coins in the trough, thus eliminating the need for counting individual coins as they are placed in the trough. However, in existing devices of this sort, the coin counting scale is fixed with respect to the coin-receiving trough, thus restricting the device to use with coins of the particular denomination set out on the scale. The present invention provides a removable, scaled, coin-counting arm which projects along an edge of the coin-receiving trough. Since the coin-counting arm is removable a number of different coin-counting arms may be provided so that the device may be used to count and wrap coins of different denominations.
Existing coin-wrapping devices tend to provide relatively cumbersome means for positioning the coins while they are wrapped, or they require the use of preformed coin wrapping tubes. The present invention provides a unique means for positioning a sheet of conventional coin-wrapping paper relative to the counted coins and for uniformly and neatly guiding the wrapping paper around the coins as they are rolled into the wrapping paper.
By closely incorporating the features of the removable coin-counting arm with the paper positioning and guiding means, the present invention provides a device of simple, low-cost construction which may be used to count and wrap coins of various denominations in a rapid, efficient manner.